The Prince
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: AU A normal school girl soon finds herself twisted in with royalty, murder, and everyone's favorite jealousy. Story better than summary. O.O


**The Prince**

**Summary:** AU In a land where 'a stuck up snotty' prince demon and his half-brother, 'a rambunctious quick-tempered' half-demon live, there comes a young, beautiful, spirited girl. They meet under what they think of as 'horrifying circumstances' only to find that what they've been searching for might be right there in front of them.

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** After watching the movie 'The Prince & Me' I just had to write this. Mind you, it isn't going to be a copy of the movie, but it will have the same feeling of beautiful love, devotion, and utter fluffiness throughout! Specially written for all those romantics out there…like me. Dedicated to Hpfanatic12, the friend who's always stuck by me.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Arrangement**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha shouted, stomping around the castle. Sesshoumaru sighed; he had been expecting this moment for quite sometime. Nonetheless, he ignored it and read on about how Rueben the fire demon was going to conquer South America. Unfortunately, peace wasn't on his side that day as he heard yet another outburst coming from the third floor.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted again and there was a muffled sound. At least someone was considerate enough to keep quite. Sesshoumaru tried to pick off where he had left off, only to here the sounds of pleadings.

"B-but why?" he heard Inuyasha cry, sounding like a child. Sesshoumaru looked up; he hadn't expected his half-brother to sound so desperate. This was Inuyasha we were talking about, Sesshoumaru had expected that he would just throw out the princess as he had all the others. There was nothing special in this one as far as he could see. In fact, she might as well have been dead.

"NO! I WON'T EXCEPT THIS!" Inuyasha shouted, stomping down the stairs. More likely because he was chasing after his now ex-lover. Sesshoumaru just gazed at the large wooden double doors that separated him from the scene. How could his half-brother have been so stupid as to not see it? He sighed, wondering how they were related at all. Maybe they did have different fathers…

"BUT-"

"INUYASHA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S OVER!" he heard the human shout. If Sesshoumaru didn't know any better, he would have mistaken her for a pregnet demonness, with a wicked temper. It was amazing at how Inuyasha stood by this…and how it was a human he had chosen. If only his idiotic half-brother had seen through the mask. But alas, he was too stupid.

"KIK-" his half-brother's futile attempts to call her back were useless as she slammed the doors below Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru winced at the force of the blow. That better not have made a scratch.

"Oh what a pity," Sesshoumaru said with sarcasm at Inuyasha's now break-up. "At least now I'll have peace and quite," he said and began to search for the place where he had left off. It had been a good two minutes when the silence was broken by an echoing knock at the wooden double doors. Sesshoumaru sighed and put down the book.

"Come in," he commanded, his voice loud and clear…and irritated. Jaken, his appointed servant, poked his ugly green head in through the doors.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, the King is waiting for you," he said and Sesshoumaru slowly got up. After all the ruckus that had gone on now he had to have a chat with his father. This was yet another pleasant day.

"Prince," the guards at the door said and slightly bowed. Sesshoumaru barely acknowledged them and walked right by, giving no notice to the others who did the same thing as he walked to his fathers' office. The other guards bowed, their black suits slightly crinkling. Sesshoumaru walked straight on, now curious of what his father wanted.

"Sesshoumaru, take a seat," his father said, gesturing towards a chair to the right of his desk. On the left side was Inuyasha, obviously pissed at what had just happened. Sesshoumaru smirked at the boy, knowing that his half-brother was suffering with pain and agony, thinking that his first love was never real.

"Now, you boys must wonder what I have called you for," his father said and Sesshoumaru looked at him, giving him his full attention. He'd make Inuyasha suffer even more later, right now; curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well, I've noticed that Inuyasha has lost what was supposed to be his future mate," he stated and Inuyasha glowered with anger.

"How do you know?" he shouted, glaring at the floor. He'd never glare at his father, it would be too wrong.

"How could everyone not know with all the noise you just made? Even Naraku's castle must have heard it from miles away," Sesshoumaru said, his voice and expression pure slick ice. Inuyasha's claws tightened on his arms, which at the moment were crossed. Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"Don't talk about that bastard," he heard Inuyasha say, but ignored him and turned back to his father, who had cleared his throat to get their attention. A low attempt.

"Now, as I was saying. You both have no one to mate. You both have great power. You both still need to learn how to control your power. So, I've decided that from now on you will go to a school in Tokyo to work on-"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted, gazing at his father in shock. Sesshoumaru felt the same, but showed no clue as to how he felt.

"It's already been decided. Once you are there you will stay and you will come back when you have learned something," their father said and Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"But I already know everything," he said and his father gazed upon him with a serious expression.

"You might think you do, but in Tokyo there is something that you could never learn in a castle. Now, off you go to set up your things," a clear sign dismissing them. Inuyasha walked off, unable to take anymore. First there was finding out that Kikyo had…had…well anyway, _that_ and now he was off to Tokyo to learn what? How to be a commoner?

"Hey ice prince, what do you think father wants us to-"

"I too question father and for once I am as clueless as you are to this."

"Why you sadistic-"

"Have you no meaning in life now?"

"Fucking-"

"Is it all because you lost a human that you're so weak?"

"Damn bas-"

"Do not speak to me as if we're in the same class."

"WE ARE!"

"But you are an incompetent moron, thus lowering your status."

"Ice shoved up your-"

"BOYS!" they heard their father below and silenced themselves, walking off to their bedrooms…which were thankfully on separate floors. They had to pack…for the trip that would change their lives forever.

Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q

**Days**

"Kagome!" Eri shouted, waving a comical hand in her face to get her attention. Kagome blinked once and returned back to reality.

"So what were you thinking about Kagome?" Yuka asked, flicking off crumbs from her jeans. They were currently at a local restaurant…waiting for Hojo.

"Well…I've been wondering…what if Hojo and I really aren't meant for each other?" Kagome asked and the trio gasped in shock.

"NOT MEANT FOR EACH OTHER?" they shouted in unison, also banging on the table at the same time. Kagome jumped at the loud noise.

"You and Hojo are perfect!" Yuka shouted.

"He's the hottest guy in school!" Eri shouted.

"He's in love with you!" Ayumi joined in and they all turned to her, shock and surprise written all over their face.

"He is?" Kagome asked, curious. Ayumi nodded, her face happily pink as if the guy was in love with her.

"How do you know?"

"And we don't?" Yuka and Eri asked, getting ready to pounce on Ayumi.

"He told me," she said bluntly.

"When?" they all asked, getting ready to squeeze the life out of her for not saying anything sooner.

"Yesterday. We were getting our bikes and he just burst out. He said he'd been wanting to tell Kagome for a long time…and I guess today's the day," she said, a small twinkle in her eye. Kagome sat there and silently sipped on her vanilla milkshake. So Hojo loved her? But…what did she feel about him?

"You can't back out now Kagome," Eri said and Yuka jumped in.

"The guy loves you for cucumbers' sake!" Yuka said and Kagome turned to them, her expression reading fear and confusion.

"But what do I feel about him? I mean, this is the first guy that's ever told me he loves me…what if I'm not right for him? Sure, he's sweet, kind, cute, worries for me, -"

"But Kagome, love is a very strong feeling. It makes you feel as if whenever you're near the person there's always butterflies. No matter how many times you kiss each other, it always feels like your first. Whenever you even think about each other, your heart swells up and you feel like it's about to burst out of you," Ayumi said, enchanting her audience.

"Well…I do get butterflies…and my heart does kind of swell…"

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

"No…I mean we don't want to rush things," Kagome said, making it come out in a begging voice. Suddenly, a shadow crossed over her and she could sense his presence.

"Hey Higurashi," Hojo said. He looked at all of them and smiled.

"You all look perfect," he said and leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "but you look outstanding." Kagome blushed as the others smiled at her, hoping that Kagome would soon realize how lucky she was. Hojo was wearing a red sweatshirt over a pair of jeans that were slightly baggy at the end and Kagome was wearing a red T-shirt with a pair of light jeans. Oddly enough, they looked as though they'd picked out the outfits with each other.

"Well…see you guys later," Kagome said as she and Hojo turned around and began to walk away. She could almost feel Ayumi cheering her on…and Eri and Yuka hoping that she'd fall in love. Kagome sighed. She hoped the same thing.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," she said and Hojo took something out of his pocket. It was a white pearl hung from a silver chain necklace.

"Here Kagome. This will ensure you good luck," he said and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," she said and took it from him gently. Her breath was taken away from the beauty of the small pearl. Hojo smiled.

"Here, I'll help you put it on," he said and Kagome turned around for him. He lifted her long, luscious black hair and as soon as he had put the chain on he whispered in her ear.

"I love you," he said and Kagome froze. How was she supposed to answer to that?

Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q

**Rules**

"UAAAGHHH!" Inuyasha shouted, stomping down the stairs. They had just arrived to Tokyo, and were in a house that their father had already picked out for them. It was like a miniature version of the castle…with only two floors…the bedrooms in the same place. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to Inuyasha as he bounded down the stairs like a pup with a tantrum. In fact, that's exactly what he thought of Inuyasha.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Inuyasha shouted, smacking a piece of paper into Sesshoumaru face. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look that said 'this better be good, or you're dead'. Sesshoumaru picked up the paper and gazed upon it. It was a note from their father, no doubt hidden somewhere until Inuyasha found it.

_Sons of Mine,_

_I forgot to mention some of the house rules AND rules that WILL need to be followed to protect your identity. In this country and city, many people will recognize who you are, thus what is needed is for you to change your last names. This had already been arranged. Here are your new names and Inuyasha should have found the other papers._

_New Names: Sesshoumaru Takashi_

_Inuyasha Takashi_

_There you have it. No one should know who you really are…unless they are the trustworthiest person that you have ever met and will be bringing them back to see me. ALL OF THEM! _

_Third rule, everything in the house must remain as spotless as it was when you first came. I allowed some servants and maids to accompany you…but they will not be enough. When you have made a mess you must clean it up. The original way._

_Fourth rule, when in Tokyo, you MUST attend school. Both of you will be going to the SAME high school and it is not far. Also, both of you may allow guests in the home…but if they ask how you got it say inheritance. If they ask anymore questions become elusive and divert them. Yes Inuyasha, you have to think, not use your fists._

_Furthermore I will be watching you._

_Your father,_

_King Taisho _

Sesshoumaru finished reading without any interest. He then looked at Inuyasha as if to say 'that's it?'.

"CAN YOU BELIVE IT? If it isn't bad enough that he took us away from-"

"You only wanted to stay in attempts to win back your ex-lover."

"SO WH-"

"A human. A worthless dirty human who betrayed you and-"

"SHUT U-" before Inuyasha could even finish what he was about to say, Sesshoumaru had him by the throat.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked threateningly. Inuyasha gasped for breath and thrashed about, trying to find some escape for air.

"You'll silence yourself and begin to unpack? What a good idea," Sesshoumaru said and let him go, dropping him from the two feet he'd picked him up.

"WHAT THE H-"

"Don't turn back now Inuyasha. Go do as you were instructed," Sesshoumaru said without even turning to him and instead gazed at his book. Inuyasha left, knowing that the tone of Sesshoumaru's voice indicated no mercy if he stayed. But Inuyasha left with one word.

"Asshole," he muttered, loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother's back, who shivered, until Inuyasha was running up the stairs. He then turned back to his book, enjoying the few moments of silence that he had. That was, until he heard a loud sound from upstairs.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha shouted and Sesshoumaru got up. He'd have to deal with this first before he ever got peace.

"What now," Sesshoumaru muttered and went up the stairs, getting ready to smack his brother against the wall for his impudence.

Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q

**Encounter**

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hojo asked after they got off the roller coaster. Their date had been at the new carnival that had just opened up. Kagome smiled at him, her eyes sparkling and her voice ecstatic.

"Let's do it again!" she cried, like a small child on Christmas. Hojo smiled at her and nodded. The line wasn't that long so they were soon on again. Kagome sighed, happiness flowing through her and when she turned to Hojo, the happiness seemed to slowly drop. When Hojo had asked her _that_ dreaded question she had answered truthfully. She hadn't really thought about it and that she wanted to take things slowly.

"Hojo…are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Hojo turned to her and smiled.

"If Higurashi's okay, then I'm okay," he said and his smile became brighter. She smiled back as him and lurched as the roller coaster did. Suddenly, they were going up. Hojo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Kagome smiled at him and squeezed it back. Then roller coaster came flying down and they raised their hands in the air, a sign that things really were okay…for now.

I.o.I

"Why did we have to go the this stupid thing?" Inuyasha complained. They too were at the carnival, but not because of a date.

"Because father advised us to come here and learn to…socialize," Sesshoumaru said in disgust. Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets roughly and looked around him. All the girls were looking at them…and it was getting on his nerves.

"All of these girls won't stop staring!"

"It's their way of saying they admire us," Sesshoumaru answered and a girl walked up to him shyly.

"Ummm…Hi, my name's Kita," she said to him and Sesshoumaru just stared right through her. He didn't care about this girl because she was a lowly human. When Sesshoumaru said nothing to the girl the girl became red and flustered.

"Well…umm…" she muttered, unsure of what to say.

"If you have nothing to say to this Sesshoumaru then move," he said and she looked frightened…and shattered. Inuyasha watched the poor girl run off to a group of friends.

"You know, you could have been less harsh," Inuyasha said, feeling a bit sympathetic for the girl.

"And you should stop acting so pathetic towards humans. They are lowly and have no reason to live," Sesshoumaru said and the smell of a demonness captured him from behind.

"My kind of man," the demonness said her shirt a dark magenta and her jeans shimmer black. She was wearing a bracelet that had what looked like a miniature fan attached to it. In her hair, which was pulled up, were two white bird feathers. She was wearing dark lipstick and had the same colored eyeshadow on.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled. This woman had Naraku's scent all over her, and Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly friendly with the enemy of his kingdom.

"What everyone here seems to want today. To have a little talk," she said and Sesshoumaru had his cold look in super mode.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't wish to speak to anyone," he said and the girl smiled at him, her dark nails crawling over his shoulder, which was covered with a crispy blue long-sleeved T-shirt with white stripes and ironed jeans covering the rest of him.

"It's about Naraku," she whispered. This caught Sesshoumaru's attention, but he was hesitant. Was this girl part of Naraku's team, or was she just a spy? What could she know anyway? Still, Sesshoumaru thought it over, it wouldn't kill him to try and find out. He'd defeated Naraku's forces before with just a turn of his hand. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm leaving," he said and Inuyasha looked shocked.

"You _LIKE THAT_?" he shouted and Sesshoumaru gave him his cold look. Inuyasha said nothing. He knew that look by heart. It was the 'shut up and do as I say or you'll die'. After what had happened that morning, he didn't want to risk it.

"THAT is Kagura, mutt," Kagura said, her face giving off a scowl. Inuyasha glared at her.

"DON'T CALL ME A-" Inuyasha never got to finish, seeing that Sesshoumaru and Kagura just disappeared. Inuyasha walked around, trying to ignore the people that were staring at him…it was creeping him out.

"Great. Now what am I going to do? Bastard left me here to die," Inuyasha muttered and quickened his pace as he saw some girls try to come near him. What was he supposed to do here anyway? He knew nobody…and yet everyone wanted to know him. Problem was, he didn't WANT to know any of them. Not after that crash and burn with…

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. How could she have left him? How could she have cheated on him with…with… Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get the mental image out of him. It was over now; he'd have to move on. He'd have to live-

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked himself, picking up a familiar scent in the crowd. It stunned him. Could she really be here? What was she doing here? After slaughtering him what was she doing here? Was she…? Inuyasha caught a glimpse at her. There was she was. He quickened his pace even more so, going through the crowd like a worm goes through dirt.

"KIKYO!" he called out, but she just ignored him. Was she ignoring him? After all-… It angered him.

"KIKYO!" he called out again, his anger released in his voice. Again she ignored him and just looked around, as if trying to find someone.

"KIK-" he was cut off as he saw who she was looking for. It was a boy with brown hair, tall, and in a red sweatshirt with jeans that bagged at the end. Inuyasha's claws suddenly became sharper. He walked straight up to her before the guy could get near and grabbed her shoulder, tighter than he had meant to.

"Kikyo," he said softly and the girl turned towards him, eyes wide with…fear.

"Kikyo, it's me," he said again and the girls fear turned into confusion.

"Umm…my name's not Kikyo," she said and slowly tried to remove his hand from her arm.

"It has to be! You are Kikyo! You have her scent, her looks, her-"

"I'm not Kikyo," the girl said again, slightly irritated. Was Kikyo trying to trick him?

"Oh, no, you're not playing games with me anymore Kikyo, I-"

"I'M NOT KIKYO! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" she suddenly shouted. Inuyasha let go of her arm, startled.

"But-"

"Look, I don't know who this Kikyo person is, but she's not me. My name is Kagome Higurashi, okay?" she said, her temper seemingly gone, but it floated around in her aura. Inuyasha inspected her. The casual way she was dressed…the way her hair seemed full of life instead of strikingly straight…the gleam of everlasting laughter in her eyes…the way her hands were on her hips…and her scent… Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You're not her," he said, disappointed. His ears went down and Kagome took pity on him. When he had first appeared she was slightly afraid. Okay, maybe not slightly. Then again, you'd be too if a demon with silver hair, sharp claws, dog ears, wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'Rules are meant to be broken' in spray paint imitation and slightly baggy jeans came up to you with anger written all over his face.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe she'll turn up or something," Kagome said, unsure of what she was saying. Inuyasha looked at her, and she thought that she was getting somewhere.

"No she won't. She broke up with me," he said in a voice slightly above a whisper. Inuyasha heard himself and yelled at himself. What was he saying! To a complete stranger! He looked at her arm and saw some blood marks.

He looked at the marks. Kagome looked down at them as if she'd just realized they were there.

"I'm fine. So, are new here?" she asked. The guy seemed lonely and she'd never seen him before.

"Yeah. Just moved in, first day here," Inuyasha said dismissively. Why was he talking to this girl anyway? Still…something about her wanted him near her. Was it because she reminded him of-

"Oh. Are you going to high school?" she asked. This girl asked to many questions.

"Yeah," he said. Kagome waited for more, but when she got nothing she asked him another question.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Inuyasha's ear twitched. She looked at them and had some weird feeling flow through her.

"Came 'cuz my brother made me, but then he left me and went off with this demonness," Inuyasha said. He'd had enough of talking with this girl. Now he knew how Sesshoumaru felt.

"Anyway, I gotta-," he said and watched as she came closer to him. He stiffened.

"What are you-," he asked but was cut of as she came even closer. Her scent flowed over him, the smell of sakura petals and vanilla. She came even closer still. He was about to push her off when her hands went up, giving him a glimpse of her stomach. What was this girl doing to him? Then he felt fingers in his hair. Why didn't he just push her away?

"Hmmm," he heard the girl say and then he felt fingers rubbing his ears. He resisted the urge to purr and instead turned the pleasure into anger. He pushed her off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in his anger-covered tone. Kagome blushed, realizing what she had just done.

"Umm…well…I just had this really weird impulse to…touch your ears," she said, thinking of how stupid she sounded. If the guy didn't think she was weird, he sure did by now. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I gotta go," he said and Kagome stopped him.

"Wait…what's your name?" she asked and just as he was about to answer she sensed a presence behind her and recognized it immediately.

"Who's this?"

I.o.I

"What information do you wish to inform me of?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura in a dark alley. He hated to be in such a place that did not suit him, but he'd have to do it if he wanted any information on Naraku. Hopefully, all of this secrecy would pay off.

"Naraku," Kagura spat the name out in disgust, "Is looking for you. He wishes to destroy you. He's here," Kagura said quickly. It was almost as if she were afraid of someone watching her. She probably was, as he'd heard Naraku had eyes everywhere. Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes.

"And how is this information different from the rest?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice giving off annoyance. Kagura smirked at him.

"This is different Prince," she said and plucked a feather from her hair tie, "this is a warning. Don't come close to anyone," she said and a whirl of wind appeared around her, surrounding her in the form of a tornado, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk back to the fair, thinking of how this whole meeting was a waste of his time. The next time he saw Kagura, she'd pay.

I.o.I

"Who is this Higurashi?" Hojo asked, watching as Kagome quickly released the strangers' arm. He didn't like the guy, he seemed to tough, like the kind of guy that would go out and kill someone. Inuyasha glared at the guy. In his mind, the guy was too wimpy, looking at the way that he was dressed.

"Ummm…this is a friend of mine, just met him! I was about to ask his name," Kagome said, watching Hojo's expression. There was something in it…it wasn't anger…so then what was it?

"It's Inuyasha," Inuyasha said and then walked off, blending into the crowd. Kagome watched him leave, feeling her annoyance, curiosity, and wonderment elude her. Still…there was another thing that came to replace it. Was it…longing? Kagome shook it off and turned to Hojo who was holding out her drink.

"Thanks Hojo," Kagome said, smiling. Her smile slightly deflated as she realized Hojo still had that look on his face. Usually, Kagome could tell what anyone was feeling without even looking to see who the person was. It was weird thing, but she'd gotten used to it. So, this thing with Hojo was totally new.

"Hojo…" Kagome said, waving her hand in his face. Hojo blinked and turned to her.

"Yes Higurashi?" Hojo asked and Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"What were you thinking of?" she asked and Hojo looked off to where Inuyasha just was.

"I was thinking…that the guy I just saw seemed familiar," Hojo said and Kagome looked. Inuyasha did seem familiar in some weird way…but maybe in a different way than what Hojo was talking about.

I.o.I

_'That girl…what was it about her?'_ Inuyasha thought as he walked around the carnival in search of his brother. He was still intrigued by the girl he had just met. What was it about her? Was it her scent? Or the way that she seemed like Kikyo? What was it?

"Inuyasha," he heard behind him, and realized exactly whose voice it was immediately. The demand in it was obvious enough. He turned to see Sesshoumaru with his cold face, as if he ever had any other one on.

"What?" Inuyasha spat out and Sesshoumaru turned around.

"We're leaving," he said walking off, and Inuyasha relaxed, grateful that they were finally leaving. Maybe by just getting away from this place he'd be able to forget all about that girl.

Q.o.Q.o.Q.o.Q

**Naraku**

"Did you deliver the message?" a figure covered in shadows asked Kagura and she nodded. The shadow figure smirked.

"Good. Now, let the fun begin."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**A/N:** That's the first chapter…and now what do you do in order for me to update? Easy. REVIEW! LOL :D

Also, some criticism would be appreciated, oh, and in case you wanted to know, I had those miny chapters all bunched in together because I knew people would be asking me to write more. Okay, I'm done now.

…

REVIEW!


End file.
